


Water Wackiness

by matrixrefugee



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Prank Wars, Water Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: When the ship is docked, the Serenity crew has a water fight.





	Water Wackiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Firefly/Serenity, Malcolm Reynolds, when he wakes up with his hand in a bucket of warm water and wet sheets, he knows the day's off to a bad start.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/48021.html?thread=2067861&format=light#cmt2067861) Heavily riffing from a bit that Joss talked about at a con, one Rule of Cool idea he wished he could have developed for the series.

When he woke up with his hand in a bucket of warm water and wet sheets, he knew the day was off to a bad start. Things like this always seemed to happen whenever they were docked for a while and a water ban wasn't so necessary as when they'd gone out into the black: the crew tended to play fast and loose with the H20 among other things.

Once he'd gone to the head for a shower, he found someone had put red food coloring in the shower head, thus he had to run the water for a while before he could actually shower, otherwise he'd end up looking like he'd been in a knife fight and gotten the worst of it. Jayne had likely done that: it was about his style.

When he stepped out onto the companionway, hair still dripping a bit, he nearly collided with Jayne and Kaylee, the former armed with a large water gun, the latter with a bucket and a dipper, with which she was trying to dump water on Jayne. Not that she was able to get within range, since he kept splatting her in the face, which made her giggle so hard she apparently let her guard down. Mal tried to sidestep as Jayne sprayed another volley at her, but the spray still caught him in the chest.

"Dammit, Mal, wasn't tryin' t' hit yah," Jayne teased.

"Yeah, bet you weren't," Mal grumped, stalking back to his cabin to find a non-wet shirt. "Remember goin' back on water rationing once we get off this rock."

"Well, the way we're horsin' around now, this'll get it out of our blood," Kaylee chirped.

The water fight had spilled out onto the floor of the cargo bay, by the time he got down there. Only now, Zoe and Wash had joined in the shenanigans, the former lurking on the catwalk with the watergun version of a sniper rifle, while Wash was chasing Kaylee and River with a teeny orange plastic water pistol. River had found her own bucket and dipper and was side-stepping Wash like she could see his movements a mile off. Though oddly enough, Kaylee's dipperfulls kept connecting.

"Come on, Cap! Come down and join us!" Kaylee called up to him.

Mal had had enough by now. "Sure, but we do it my way," he said, reaching for a small switch on the rail of the catwalk.

Machinery clanked and ground in the bowels of the ship. The floor opened downward under the combatant, dropping them into an open tank of water under their feet. Yells of laughter and squeals of delight rose from the crewmembers as they proceeded to continue horsing around.

Simon came out of a nook on the catwalk to look down at the scene below. "That's a clever way to deal with the noise, but that's our drinking water for the next trip," he noted.

"They had pop guns and buckets, I gotta whole tank," Mal said. "This should hold 'em to the next rock: we just have to keep an eye on the water purifier till then."


End file.
